


A Little Smack

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: The Captain, The Beauty and Their Bae [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Captain Beauty, Discapline, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regret, Spanking, Tantrum, little!Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: When Belle reaches the end of her rope, she gives Bae a little spanking. She instantly regrets it and her son gets upset. It's up to Killian to calm them both down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guest requested Bae being spanked, just a little one. So, if that’s something that makes you uncomfortable, skip this one. I’m not sure if I’ll write more like this, as I know spanking can be a little controversial. I am handling this probably different than most spanking fics, but I want to keep this in one verse as possible and since Killian said that he and Belle had agreed to not spank before, I figured this was the best way to handle it.

Belle felt about at the end of her rope at this point. Baelfire was acting out of control, again. He had refused to eat his lunch, even though it was one of his favorites, wouldn’t take a nap and now, his toys were not getting cleaned up.

 

“Bae, you need to clean up,” Belle told him. “All of this is too big a mess.” Normally, she wouldn’t have let him take out so much stuff but when she had her back turned, he had dumped out all the bins of toy cars and trains.

“No!” Baelfire shot back. He was really, really tired. Killian had allowed him to stay up the night before for a Harry Potter movie marathon, since the pirate had never seen them before. Belle wanted to kill her husband for that. Though, she imagined he was probably exhausted himself while he handled the town’s latest emergency.

“You don’t tell me no, Baelfire,” Belle told him, sternly. “I’m your mother and I told you to clean up.”

“NO!”

“Fine.” Belle grabbed the Thomas train from his hand and threw it to the floor, grabbing hold of his wrist. “Then we can go to the corner.”

“No!!!” Bae kicked his legs as the librarian did her best to drag him to the corner. Belle wasn’t backing down, though. She was tired herself. He could tell he was going to be stuck in the corner, so he kicked her. Belle gasped, holding onto her knee. That had really hurt!

“Baelfire!” Before she could think, she had turned him and laid three firm smacks to his bottom. Regret instantly filled her when she realized what she had done. She and Killian had agreed in the beginning that spanking was not going to be in their arseonal of punishments. She just hadn’t been thinking.

 

Bae had frozen. He had been spanked a few times as a child but his new mama and daddy had never done that. He instantly burst into tears. Belle tried to hug him tight, but he wouldn’t let her.

 

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Belle tried telling him. “Mama was just so frustrated…” But Bae wouldn’t have any of it. He just ran to the corner and stood there crying. Belle sighed, sinking onto the ground and burying her head into her hands, crying herself.

 

Killian walked in and heard Baelfire crying, instantly figuring he must have been in some sort of trouble. But when he went into the living room and found Belle crying too, he was concerned. He knelt in front of her, tipping her chin up.

 

“Love, what’s wrong?”

“I…I spanked Bae.”

Killian sighed. “Oh, Belle.”

“I was trying to get him to clean up his toys, but he wouldn’t so I then told him he needed a timeout. He kicked me and I know I shouldn’t have done it, he’s just been testing me all day.”

  
The pirate knew he should’ve been a little miffed with his wife, but he couldn’t. There were times he had come close to spanking the lad himself. Bae knew better than to kick. It didn’t make the spanking right, but it seemed that no one had been acting perfect in the situation. He stood up and made his way over to Bae.

 

“Bae, sweetheart, I need you to calm down.” Baelfire kept crying. Killian sat down, pulling him down onto his lap. He gently rocked him. “Shhh…you’re okay. You’re alright.” Bae clung to his father’s shirt, slowly calming down. “There, that’s better. Now, I know that must have upset you, Mama made a mistake. But you know Mama, she never would hurt you on purpose. You weren’t exactly being nice to her, were you?” Bae sighed, shaking his head. He knew better than to disobey his mama and kicking her was a big no-no. She could’ve gotten really hurt and that wouldn’t be fair. Mama was nice to him, she made him food and played with him, she knew his favorite stories too. “Why don’t you go see Mama? She’s not feeling too good right now.”

 

Bae got up and walked over to Belle, who was now standing up, now calmed down herself. He threw his arms around her, hugging her tight. She let out a small sigh of relief and hugged him back tighter.

 

“I’m sorry, Mama,” he whined. “I be a good boy!”

Belle smiled, stroking his curls. “I know you are and you’re forgiven. Mama’s sorry too.” She kissed the side of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Mama.”

“Are you ready to clean up your toys?” Bae nodded into her shoulder. “Good.” She watched him go over and start cleaning up. Killian walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her.

“You’re a good mom,” he told her, softly.

Belle bit her lip. “I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t. How about you go lay down and get some rest? It’s my fault he’s acting like this, I never should’ve let him stay up late last night. I’ll handle dinner and everything.”

Belle smiled. “My hero.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to submit prompts.


End file.
